Yukari's Feeling?
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Hal yang terjadi antara Yukari dan Minato pada saat berlibur di Yakushima Beach selalu teringat oleh Yukari, membuatnya selalu gengsi di dekat Minato. Suck at sumarry. OOC. GeJe. abal. maaf kalau ada typo, upload via mobile.


**Disclaimer:**** Persona 3 FES** punya **ATLUS **saia cuma author geje yang seenak jidat bikin P3F jadi romance, hahahah XDD

**Author's Notes:**Cerita ini ngambil setting pas anggota S.E.E.S habis liburan di Yakushima Beach. Gomen kalo geje :D

.

.

Sentuhan tubuh Minato masih terasa hangat di tubuhku. Uh, sial, kenapa aku terus teringat hal itu? Mengingat saat-saat berpelukan dengannya, jantungku serasa ingin copot. Belum lagi, pipiku selalu menghangat ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Lalu bagaimana aku menjalankan kegiatan sehari-hariku jika Minato selalu ada disekitarku? Belum lagi, ia duduk di belakang bangkuku. Oh, tidak, bukan hanya itu saja, aku satu asrama dengannya, dan jika kami melawan Shadows di Tartarus? Bagaimana tingkahku saat bersamanya? Memang terlihat mudah, tapi rasanya gugup, kau tahu.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah kami—para murid Gekkoukan High—diberikan liburan musim panas. Dan hari ini juga hasil ujian kami sebelumnya akan diumumkan.

"Yukari!" panggil sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan saat itu, aku tahu yang memanggilku adalah Arisato Minato. Oh, tidak, pipiku menghangat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berjalan terus? Atau menyahutnya?

Tapi percuma, sudah terlambat untuk menghindarinya. Ia terlanjur mengahmpiriku. "Y-ya? Ada apa, Minato-kun?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Tapi sulit.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi agak pendiam," katanya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata hazelku. Membuat pipiku semakin menghangat. "Kau demam, Yukari?" ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"A-ah, tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Minato-kun." Aku menepis pelan tangannya dari dahiku. Membuat pipiku semakin memerah saja, belum lagi banyak murid berlalu-lalang mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kami berdua.

"Tapi wajahmu merah sekali." Katanya polos.

Aku terus mengelaknya. Memberikannya alasan kalau ini hanya efek dari terik matahari. Untungnya, sekarang musim panas. Jadi cukup mendukung alasan bodohku itu.

"Tapi matamu menghianatimu, kau tahu?" Ah, memangnya kenapa dengan mataku? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong?

_Ya, tapi memang kau berbohong_. Kata hati kecilku.

_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya?_ Aku kembali bertanya. Oke, bertanya pada diri sendiri pertanda ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalaku.

"Ng, s-sebaiknya kita segera masuk, belnya akan segera bunyi." Ajakku. Mencoba menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya nanti. Aku melihat mata indigonya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan akan jawabanku tadi. Aku memang tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini kepadanya, bisa-bisa ia curiga padaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

**-oo-**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Dan aku ingin segera kembali ke asrama. Tapi lihat, _stupid_ Junpei alias Stupei datang menghampiriku.

"Hei, Yuka-tan, Minato, kalian ditunggu oleh Toriumi-sensei di kantornya." Katanya. Dan lagi-lagi, aku harus berada didekatnya, Minato. Bukan aku tidak menyukainya jika berada didekatku, hanya saja aku merasa gugup dan salah tingkah ketika berada didekatnya.

Aku pun segera menuju ke kantor Toriumi-sensei. Tapi sayangnya, suara itu, suara Minato, ia memanggilku, mengajakku berjalan bersama-sama dengannya. Sulit memang jika harus menghindar darinya.

"Ah, rupanya kalian datang juga." Sahut Toriumi-sensei dari meja kerjanya ketika aku dan Minato membuka _slide door faculty office_ sekolah. "Silahkan duduk."

Aku dan Minato duduk di bangku yang terletak didepan meja Toriumi-sensei. Ternyata sensei meminta tolong padaku juga Minato untuk membantunya mencarikan buku tentang mitologi-mitologi Yunani. Sensei sengaja meminta pertolongan kami karena, kami berdua murid yang terbilang memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih tentang mitologi-mitologi tersebut, katanya. Jadi meminta kami agar memilihkan buku yang paling lengkap. Aku menatap Minato, rupanya ia tidak keberatan untuk menolong Toriumi-sensei. Yeah, aku pun harus menerimanya sebagai tanda bakti antar murid dan guru, bukan?

**-oo-**

Saat ini aku dan Minato tengah menunggu kereta selanjutnya di _Port Island Station_. Selama perjalanan kesini, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada Minato. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengajaknya bicara. Jadi kubiarkan saja kami terdiam membisu seperti saat ini.

Bosan dengan diam yang menyesakkan, aku mulai membuka mulut. Begitu pun dengan Minato. Sehingga kami saling memanggil dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku dan Minato saling bertemu pandang. Kau tahu, lah, sama seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Pipiku memerah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah di pipiku. "Kau duluan." Kataku.

"Tidak, kau saja." Ia menolak. Tapi aku bersikeras agar ia yang memulainya. Kami sedikit berdebat. "Huh, ya. Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

Dan voila! Aku tertegun saat ini juga. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab. "Ng, aku..." Minato terus menatap kedua mataku, mengharapkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. Sementara aku tidak dapat menghindarinya. "...aku ha— ah, keretanya sudah tiba, ayo cepat, nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat." ucapku mengelak. Untunglah, kereta itu datang disaat yang tepat. Tapi aku melihat Minato yang menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Oh, maafkan aku, Minato.

**-oo-**

Sesampainya di_ Iwatodai Station,_ Minato langsung mengajakku ke _Book Worms_. Toko buku yang sering Minato kunjungi—setahuku.

"Oh, lihat, sayang. Minato-chan datang mengunjungi kita." Sambut seorang wanita tua pada kami. Aku baru tahu, kalau selama ini ada yang memanggil Minato dengan embel-embel _–chan_. Aku terkikik kecil. Sedangkan Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman. "...dan lihat siapa yang Minato-chan bawa, ia bersama kekasihnya."

"Eh?" aku terkejut ketika wanita itu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Minato. Wajahku memerah seketika. Dan kurasa Minato pun sama sepertiku. "A-aku..."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami, Minato-chan? Wah, senangnya." Ucapanku terpotong oleh pria tua yang berada di samping wanita itu. Ya, Kami-sama, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Ingin meledak rasanya. Wajahku semakin merah, merah padam menahan malu. Bisa dibilang malu-malu kucing, mungkin.

"A-anou, Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san, a-aku kesini ingin mencari buku mitologi Yunani yang lengkap. Apa ada?" ucap Minato yang sepertinya menghindari pertanyaan dari sepasang suami istri pemilik toko buku.

"Hmm, tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada gadis cantik itu, Minato-chan?" ucap Mitsuko-san sambil menatap ke arahku yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu ke arahnya.

"A-ah, ini Takeba Yukari, dia temanku." Jawab Minato, wajahnya juga sama merahnya denganku.

"S-Salam kenal, Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san." Ucapku seraya ber_ojigi_.

"Kau beruntung Minato-chan, bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Yukari-chan." Puji Bunkichi-san, dan jelas membuat keduanya semakin memerah. "Ah, biar kucarikan buku untukmu dulu."

"Ini dia," ucap Bunkichi-san ketika menemukan buku yang dimaksud, lalu menyerahkannya pada Minato.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato. Setelah itu Minato mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yen.

"Mapir lagi, Yukari-chan, Minato-chan. Kami akan sangat senang bila kalian berkunjung kesini." Ucap Mitsuko-san.

"Baiklah, akan kami usahakan." Ucapku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Sepertinya sudah larut, aku dan Yukari harus segera kembali ke asrama. Konbanwa, Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san." Pamit Minato.

**-oo-**

Aku berjalan beriringin dengan Minato. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Cukup menyesakkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kukatakan, kan? Aku ini terlalu gengsi.

"Yukari?" panggil Minato. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sesaat kami saling berpandangan. "Kita ke kuil Naganaki dulu, bagaimana?" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sesampainya di kuil aku dan Minato mengatupkan tangan, berdoa dalam hati masing-masing. aku berdoa agar perasaanku terhadap Minato tidak berangsur lama seperti ini. Aku ingin ada perubahan antara hubunganku dengan Minato. Entah itu apa, yang jelas... sesuai dengan harapanku tentunya. Setelah selesai berdoa aku dan Minato menyumbang seratus yen.

"Yukari," panggilnya.

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

"A-Aku..." tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya apa yang mau Minato katakan?

"Aku?"

"A-Aku... s-suka padamu." Ucapnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Cukup terdengar jelas di telingaku memang. Tapi aku merasa tidak percaya. Tak kusangka Minato akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Y-Yukari?"

"Eh? Y-Ya.." aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Dalam hati aku sangat senang, karena... doaku terkabul tentunya. Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya. "Minato... aku juga... suka... padamu..."

Dan saat ini, wajah kami sama-sama memerah, bagai kepiting rebus yang siap disantap. Aku menundukkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona merah. Tapi tangan Minato mengangkat daguku, memaksa mata hazelku bertemu dengan mata indigonya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Dan, _cupp~ _Minato mengecup lembut bibirku. Aku benar-benar terpaku saat itu juga. Aku sama sekali tidak melawan tindakkan Minato. Malah aku merasa... senang. Dan mulai dari sore itu lah hubungan kami jadi semakin intim. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Toriumi-sensei karena telah meminta tolong pada kami. Karenanya, hubunganku dan Minato... yah, kalian tahu lah. Haha, kisahku ini memang konyol...

**End**

**Author's Notes: **Hiyaaah~ disgusting ending! Karena sedikit kendala menyerang pada saat proses fic ini -___- tapi Insya Alloh, saia bakal bikin fic lagi dengan pari favorit saia, MinatoxYukari =3

Review?


End file.
